1. Field
One or more embodiments described here relate to an image sensor, a stacked image sensor, an image processing apparatus, and a method for fabricating an image sensor chip package.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor converts an optical image to electric signals. Examples of image sensors include charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensors and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. In a CMOS image sensor, each pixel converts signal charges output from a photodiode to a voltage. A plurality of transistors may be used to perform the conversion. Current methods for fabricating CMOS image sensors are complicated and expensive and/or have other drawbacks.